dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magehunter (3.5e Prestige Class)
Magehunter Magehunters are specialists in slaying mages. Many of them have an unearthly hatred of spellcasting; others simply kill wizards and other spellcasters for duty. No matter their actual goals, a magehunter is a specialist and an expert. He knows when and where to strike. He knows how to kill those who use magic with incredible efficiency. Becoming a Magehunter Magehunters are dedicated to the eradication of magic, especially arcane spellcasting. Why? Ask a particular Magehunter. Many simply destroy irresponsible mages; some may even travel with wizards or be spellcasters themselves, fighting fire with fire. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Magehunter. The save DC of all Magehunter abilities are equal to 10 + their charisma modifier + 1/2 their total character levels. (Su): At first level, the Magehunter is permanently under the effects of Arcane Sight. He may suppress or resume this ability as a free action. At 8th level, the Magehunter gains the benefit of Greater Arcane Sight. This replaces their normal Arcane Sight. (Ex): The Magehunter gains a +1 bonus on all attack rolls against a creature capable of casting spells or possessing one or more spell-like ability. An additional +1d6 points of damage are added on a successful hit on a creature capable of casting spells or possessing spell-like abilities. The bonus on attack and damage increase by +1 and +1d6 every odd level after first. (as seen on the Magehunter table above). (Su): At 2nd level, the Magehunter gains Spell-Resistance 10 + Magehunter level. He may suppress or resume it as a free action. (Su): At 3rd level, A Magehunter may cast dimension door at will as a standard action. Caster level equal to the magehunter total character level. A 6th level magehunter can ignore ''dimensional lock'', ''dimensional anchor'', and similar abilities when using this ability. A 9th level magehunter may use this ability as a extraordinary ability, allowing it to be used in an anti-magic field or dead magic zone. (Ex): At 4th level, each time a spellcaster is struck by a Magehunter during spellcasting, he must make a successful fortitude save or automatically fail his concentration check and lose the spell. A creature need only to make one save per round, no matter how many times it is affected. Even if the caster succeeds on the save, he must still make a concentration check as normal to succeed. (Ex): At 5th level, the magehunter becomes immune to all mind-affecting abilities. (Ex): At 6th level, when a Magehunter successfully strikes a creature capable of casting spells or possessing one or more spell-like abilities, the creature must make a fortitude save or lose the ability to cast spells or use spell-like abilities for 1d4 + Magehunter level rounds. Multiple bind magic effects do not stack; instead, they overlap. A creature need only make one save per round, no matter how many times it is affected. If the Magehunter strikes a Magic item (whether trying to sunder it or with a touch attack), he disables it for 1d4 + Magehunter level rounds. If the item has charges, it is not disabled, instead losing one charge per round it would otherwise have been suppressed. (Sp): At 7th level, as an immediate action, a magehunter may raise an antimagic field as the spell. However, its duration is reduced to one round. It can be used at will with a caster level equalling the Magehunter's total character levels. (Su): Any creature capable of casting spells or possessing one or more spell-like abilities must make a fortitude save or die when affected by the Witchhunt ability. A creature need only make one save per round, no matter how many times it is affected. Campaign Information Playing a Magehunter Combat: Magehunters are very effective against enemy spellcasters. They are also highly effective against outsiders and any other creatures with spell-like abilities. Advancement: Magehunters were mostly rogues, fighter, ranger or paladins. Few were spellcasters due to their pursuit of spellcasters and the fact that the the PrC offers no spellcasting advancement, making it a poor choice for spellcasters. Resources: Magehunters often gather in guilds. Others gain the sponsorship of a church or other religious organization hostile to arcane magic. A divine Magehunter may gather in strange sects along with Ur-Priests and scheme to slay the followers of the gods. Magehunters in the World Magehunters are hated by spellcasters... for obvious reasons. Otherwise, they are no different from the standard adventurer. NPC Reactions: Spellcaster NPCs tend to react quite poorly to magehunters; other NPCs tend to not care. Magehunter Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Magehunter lore to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Magehunter in the Game Magehunters... well, hunt spellcasters. An NPC magehunter may be distrustful toward the party spellcasters at best and hostile at worst. Magehunters do not all hate spellcasters; some are in fact trained in mage guilds to hunt down dissidents and keep order in the world of magic. In fact, the intentions don't make a magehunter, they just all share the same training. Adaptation: Everyone hating spellcasters can be a magehunter, so adaptation isn't such a problem. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL whatever: COMING SOON ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User Leziad